


【亨虹】酒精浓度5.2°🔞

by Jarie



Series: 亨虹 [1]
Category: all京, 夺帅
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarie/pseuds/Jarie
Summary: 天虹反攻失败记，就是想搞一次阿亨，不要问为什么，我也不知道。





	【亨虹】酒精浓度5.2°🔞

**Author's Note:**

> ●大型ooc现场  
> ●毫无文笔儿童车  
> ●结尾意识流
> 
> 搭配BGM食用更愉快：别网恋《邀 請 您 及 時 行 樂》，记得打开单曲循环

郭子亨在推杯换盏的人群中好不容易抽空抬腕看了下手表，被灌得不甚清醒的头脑终于意识到已是深夜，连忙推辞要回家，说完后也不理睬身后大家的笑骂声，头也不回地离开酒店。

紧赶慢赶回到楼下，郭子亨抬头一看，自家的窗户还微微透着光。想到骆天虹可能还在等自己，郭子亨加快了步伐。

 

郭子亨打开门，水果清香混着微甜的酒精味儿立马涌进鼻腔。茶几上横七竖八躺着几个易拉罐，一旁的骆天虹像只小猫一样蜷在沙发角落，睡衣也不好好穿，前两只扣子没有扣住，衣领敞开露出精致的锁骨。

郭子亨低低地笑了，伸手缓缓按下开关，发出轻微的咔哒声，吊灯应声而灭，郭子亨眼前一黑，过了几秒才渐渐看得清屋里的大概轮廓。郭子亨脱下鞋子，轻手轻脚地走进卧室取了张薄毯。

小心翼翼地给骆天虹盖好毯子后，郭子亨的目光不由自主地在骆天虹脸上流连。骆天虹的皮肤被月光映得愈发白皙，脸颊透着粉红，嘴唇略张，蓝色刘海随着呼吸一起一伏。

郭子亨伸手把眼前人的刘海轻轻拨到一边，抚过他的眉眼，鼻梁，嘴唇，一点一点描摹着他的轮廓。

百看不厌。

发梢和手指掠过微痒的感觉让骆天虹迷迷糊糊地醒来，喉咙里发出有些不满的呼噜声，眼睛微微睁开一条缝，刚醒来的嗓音软软糯糯：“唔……阿亨……你翻来啦……”（唔……阿亨……你回来了……）  
郭子亨还没来得及回答，就猝不及防地被骆天虹一把抓住衣领，两人的唇在黑暗中准确无误地重叠在一起。骆天虹的唇柔软冰凉，气息带着果酒的甜涩。郭子亨感觉那气味侵入自己的味蕾、神经，直冲天灵盖，原本就有些混沌的大脑彻底被迷醉。

郭子亨已经顾不得其他了，迎合着加深这个吻。骆天虹伸出另一只手搂住郭子亨的脖颈。两人舌尖探入触碰抵死纠缠，唾液顺着骆天虹的嘴角流下，又经过略显圆润的下颌角线条，水色光泽显得色情而淫靡。

难舍难分的二人许久后才分开，都已是气喘吁吁，唇间牵扯出一道银丝。郭子亨看着骆天虹带着水雾的迷离眼神不由得呼吸加重，扯开些骆天虹的领口，却被捉住了手。

骆天虹翻身压倒郭子亨，茶几和沙发中狭窄的空隙中堪堪有一人宽。薄毯被丢到了一旁，郭子亨背后触及冰凉的地板，可此情此景让他隐隐觉得兴奋，某处已经有要抬头的迹象。跨坐在郭子亨腰上的骆天虹股沟间已经感受到对方的欲望，故意向后挪动蹭了上去，意料之中地听到了郭子亨压抑的闷哼声。

郭子亨忍不住出声：“天虹……我想要……”  
骆天虹摇摇头：“唔得，你都连续几日咁夜先翻屋企。”（不行，你都连续几天回家这么晚了。）说完还俯身凑近嗅了嗅，皱眉道：“而且酒味儿咁大。”（而且酒味儿这么大。）

郭子亨服软求饶：“最近大佬佢哋约我啊嘛……而且你喺屋企都有饮啊……”（最近大佬们约我嘛……而且你在家不也喝了……）

骆天虹不理会，低头隔着衬衣含住一点舔弄挑拨，听到郭子亨越发粗重的喘息声后才松开嘴，用牙齿一颗一颗解开扣子，不轻不重地啃咬着郭子亨的腹部，留下斑斑点点的痕迹。郭子亨被那又痛又麻的感觉搔得心里痒痒的，也由着骆天虹去了。

骆天虹用牙齿解开郭子亨的腰带，咬住内裤边缘却不拉下，略微抬头，媚眼如丝地看向郭子亨。

郭子亨只感觉大脑“嗡”的一声立马当机了。

骆天虹趁此机会快速褪下郭子亨的裤子，不知从哪里拿出一支润滑油，打开涂在手指上，试图探入对方后穴。

郭子亨一惊：“天虹？！”说着下意识地挣扎，但碍于地方所限没有挪动半分，慌乱中胳膊还撞到了茶几，顿时疼得郭子亨龇牙咧嘴。

骆天虹左手食指抵上郭子亨嘴唇，低声道：“嘘，唔好嗌，唔好走。”（嘘，别喊，别跑。）

这句话配着骆天虹魅惑的语调如同带着魔力一般催眠了郭子亨，整个人安静下来放弃了挣扎：总之一句话，天虹开心就好。

手指在润滑油的帮助下长驱直入，郭子亨只感觉到后穴发涨，莫名想到自己如同砧板上的鱼一般任人宰割。

骆天虹很快摸索到了那一点，刹那间从未体验过的快感如同触电一般窜过脊柱直通郭子亨大脑，穴肉一阵紧缩，前面昂扬挺立了起来，喉间也不由得发出一声压抑的低吟。

郭子亨顿时脸火辣辣的，咬紧牙关不愿再出声，心里祈求着骆天虹到此为止。骆天虹却并不领会郭子亨的心声，仍然触碰着那一点按压轻揉，另一只手也握住前面的肉棒上下撸动。

前后夹击的愉悦让郭子亨难以把持，呻吟从紧闭的唇间溜了出来，很快眼前白光闪过，下身一泄如注，还不偏不倚污了骆天虹一脸浊白，连蓝色刘海也染上了星星点点的痕迹。

骆天虹毫不在意，伸出舌头卷走唇边的液体，顺便抽出了手指，一脸纯良无辜地歪头看着郭子亨。

粉红色的舌尖，蓝色的发，自己射出的白浊，强烈的对比刺激着郭子亨的全身感官，不由得咽了下口水，刚泄过的肉棒又是蠢蠢欲动。

想到刚才自己被骆天虹的手指弄得那么快就射了，郭子亨心头升起一阵无名邪火，伸手一把扯下骆天虹的睡裤，手指擦拭了骆天虹脸上剩余的液体便转而插入骆天虹后穴，然而那里让郭子亨意想不到的湿润粘滑，一路畅通无阻地深入。

骆天虹哼哼唧唧地解释：喺屋企等咗你好耐……自己搞点晒啦……”（在家等你好长时间……都自己弄好了……）

郭子亨闻言干脆抽出手指，托起骆天虹的屁股对准后直接沉了下去。肉棒直直插入后穴，软肉紧裹着蠕动吞入了全部，熟悉的触感让郭子亨长长舒了一口气，接着赌气般地连续向上顶弄着。骆天虹的身体随着郭子亨的动作起伏，喘息着伸手抓住郭子亨的的胳膊支撑住身体。

 

地板好硬，唔係咩好地方，伤骨头。  
（地板很硬，不是什么好地方，伤骨头。）

郭子亨抱起骆天虹，把他重新压倒在沙发上，想着。

绝对不是心疼骆天虹在上面费力。

 

郭子亨咬牙切齿地在骆天虹后穴里横冲直撞，想连本带利地讨回自己的脸面。骆天虹本就微醺的神经不像往常般压抑，搂紧郭子亨放纵地哭叫着，在对方背上抓出一道道血痕。

沙发摇晃吱呀作响。

骆天虹捧起郭子亨的脸再次送上一个吻，因快感溢出的泪水在两人唇齿间扩散咸涩的味道。郭子亨在对方口腔中极具侵略性地肆虐，骆天虹的呻吟声被尽数吞下。

郭子亨放过骆天虹，舔去对方脸上的泪水，亲吻他的眼睫，下身依然固执地挺动着，拉过骆天虹的手握住他自己的肉棒，带着哄骗的语气道：“乖，自己来。”

骆天虹已在快感的浪潮中迷失自我，听话地抚慰着自己，喘息愈发甜腻。郭子亨看着这淫乱的场景红了眼，加快抽插的速度。骆天虹的呻吟声被撞得断断续续，构成了破碎的美妙乐章。

郭子亨使坏地连续戳弄那个点，骆天虹终是哭叫着泄了出来，两人腰腹都沾染了白色，穴肉一阵痉挛收缩，郭子亨被绞得缴械投降，低吼着冲刺灌了骆天虹满肠精液。

 

混乱最终归于平静。

他们的四肢汇流在一起，沙发上分不清楚谁谁。

高潮的余韵还停留在身体里，郭子亨可以感受到骆天虹微微的颤抖，双手搂得对方更紧了些，凑到他耳边：“今日……点解会想咁样？”（今天……怎么想到要这样？）

骆天虹累的迷迷糊糊，口齿不清道：“等你都体验一次咯……”（让你也体验一次咯……）

郭子亨有些郁闷，这说了跟没说有什么两样？还想再问，却见骆天虹已经闭上了眼，呼吸也逐渐平稳。郭子亨认命地叹了口气，一个吻再次落在骆天虹脸上。

 

晚安。

但愿所有的温柔和轻吻都赠予你 。


End file.
